


Z drogi, czas użyć nauki

by ToriHuff



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hearing Voices, M/M, Soulmates, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Bratnie dusze są rzadkim oraz niezwykłym zjawiskiem - zwykłe dotknięcie dłoni przynosi miłość, która trwa już na zawsze i nigdy nie odejdzie. Według wszelkich zasad, którymi kieruje się każdy romans, para ma czekać na siebie, wierząc, iż przewrotny los będzie na tyle łaskawy, by zaaranżować ich spotkanie.Tony nigdy nie był dobry w byciu cierpliwym, a jeśli ma się po swojej stronie naukę oraz wiedzę, to po co komu los?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Z drogi, czas użyć nauki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stand Back, I'm Going To Try Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309438) by [Good_News_Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_News_Everyone/pseuds/Good_News_Everyone). 



> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: skontaktowałam się z autorką i mam szczerą nadzieję, że dostanę odpowiedź jak najszybciej. EDIT: zgaduję, że pozytywny komentarz autorki pod opowiadaniem liczy się jako zgoda ;)
> 
> **Od tłumaczki**  
>  Dawno mnie tu nie było! Wiem, nie jest to opowiadanie z poprzedniej serii o Stony, którą wcześniej tłumaczyłam + ten fanfic jest bardzo krótki, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Wam się spodoba. Jeśli tak, to pamiętajcie by zostawić kudosa/komentarz również pod oryginałem.  
> Slimarwen, może być taki prezent urodziny? :D Chociaż coś mam wrażenie, że i tak będziesz chciała mnie zabić *robi anielską minę*
> 
> Trzymajcie się, kochani!

* * *

Tony ma nieco ponad siedemnaście lat, gdy zaczyna słyszeć głosy. Cóż, dobra. Tak naprawdę jest to tylko _jeden_ pojedynczy głos, ale nie powstrzymuje go to przed natychmiastowym jebanym atakiem paniki.

Jego pierwszą myślą jest to, że presja, którą wywołuje bycie nastoletnim geniuszem, milionerem, superbohaterem oraz filantropistą musiała w go w końcu zaprowadzić do wariatkowa. Za to druga jest już inna. _Jezus, myślałem, że brak równowagi mentalnej będzie bardziej interesujący._ Myśli, które słyszy, są głównie przypadkowymi urywkami najbardziej przyziemnych rzeczy jakie można sobie wyobrazić, takich jak gdzie można kupić mleko albo który proszek do prania jest najlepszy.

Młody inżynier wpisuje w Googlach _"głosy w mojej głowie"_ , skacząc od linku do linku, zaczynając od zaburzeń słuchowych, po drodze napotykając schizofrenię, tylko po to, by na koniec zostać wciągniętym w czarną dziurę hipochondrii. Dwa tygodnie później nastolatek barykaduje się w swoim pokoju i niemalże już przekonuje samego siebie, by nigdy więcej nie opuszczać tych czterech ścian, ale wtedy właśnie do pokoju wpada Pepper, żądając wyjaśnienia "co, do cholery, się z tobą dzieje, Tony, no serio, zachowujesz się jeszcze dziwniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a nie zapominaj, że widziałam tę akcję z dynią i kozami na własne oczy."

A ponieważ Pepper jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i zdecydowanie zasługuje na poznanie jego najgłębszych oraz najmroczniejszych sekretów, Stark wyznaje dziewczynie, że słyszy w głowie głos jakiegoś faceta i boi się, że w końcu mu odbiło. Jest śmiertelnie obrażony, gdy przyjaciółka wpatruje się w niego przez mniej więcej dwadzieścia sekund, a potem zaczyna się śmiać tak bardzo, że niemal upada.

\- Twój mózg może pomieścić te wszystkie punkty IQ, ale już nie ma miejsca na popkulturę - mówi, gdy już w końcu może oddychać. Tony zjeżdża w dół krzesła, celowo na nią nie patrząc.

\- Poważnie, gdybyś chociaż _raz_ w swoim życiu obejrzał jakąś komedię romantyczną...

\- ... ale _wiesz_ , że całkowicie odmawiam wspierania branży pełnej romantycznych bzdur...

\- ... to wiedziałbyś, co się dzieje. - Kończy, wyglądając na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie. - Jesteś na to jeszcze trochę za młody i pewnie właśnie dlatego twoje googlowanie w niczym ci nie pomogło, ale z drugiej strony ty zawsze musisz robić wszystko pierwszy, co nie?

Stark tylko się na nią głupio gapi.

\- _Wiesz, co to jest?_

\- Oczywiście, że wiem - odpiera Pepper, odrzucając do tyłu włosy. - Ty, mój drogi przyjacielu, masz bratnią duszę.

~

Pepper spędza resztę wieczoru wyjaśniając mu w szczegółach na czym polega ta cała sprawa z bratnimi duszami, gdyż Tony najwidoczniej dorastał na "wysypisku śmieci pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek miłości" - jak to określiła dziewczyna - i nie ma _żadnego pojęcia_ o czym ona, do licha, mówi.

Bratnie dusze są rzadkie. Zdarzają się raz na tysiąc ludzi, a może jeszcze rzadziej - nikt nie jest do końca pewny. Pomiędzy osiemnastym a dwudziestym rokiem życia człowiek zaczyna słyszeć głos obcej osoby w swojej głowie. I gdzieś na świecie ta druga osoba również zaczyna słyszeć nieznany jej głos.

Rzadkość bratnich dusz oznacza, że te dwie osoby mogą się nigdy nie spotkać. Jednak, kiedy im się to udaje, jest to czymś, o czym się opowiada w miłosnych balladach oraz książkach - wystarczy jeden dotyk, a oni kochają siebie już na zawsze, po wsze czasy, i nigdy już nie mają być sami.

Potts ma maślane oczy, gdy nie może przestać paplać o tym, jakie to jest wszystko romantyczne i jak bardzo by chciała mieć własną bratnią duszę i jakim to szczęściarzem jest młody miliarder. Tony siedzi w ciszy, robiąc w głowie obliczenia.

Myśli o całkiem sporej liczbie osób mieszkających w mieście - na _całym świecie_ \- którzy zaliczają się do kategorii mężczyzn mówiących po angielsku pomiędzy, zgadując, dwudziestym a dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia. Myśli o liczbie ludzi, których może jeszcze poznać w swoim życiu. Oblicza (małą, ale to bardzo małą) szansę na to, że kiedykolwiek spotka osobę przemawiającą w jego myślach.

Wyobraża sobie przeżycie reszty swoich dni wiedząc, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś stworzony dla niego. Ktoś, kto będzie kochał go takim jakim jest. Bezwarunkowo. Na zawsze. Ale nigdy tej osoby nie pozna właśnie przez to, że świat jest tak cholernie duży.

Ale wtedy myśli coś innego. _Jebać ten głos._

\- Dzięki, Pep - wtrąca się, przerywając jej w połowie kolejnego wypełnionego podekscytowaniem zdania. - Doceniam ten nagły nawał informacji. Słuchaj, mogłabyś mnie zostawić samego na jakiś czas?

Pepper patrzy na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, Tony?

Chłopak pociera z radością dłonie, a w jego oczach już błyszczą iskierki ekscytacji świadczące o nowym pomyśle.

\- Czas na trochę nauki.

~

Zabawa z programowaniem oraz walka z syntezatorami głosowymi zajmują mu cztery miesiące i pochłaniają więcej kofeiny, niż jakakolwiek istota ludzka powinna była kiedykolwiek spożyć, ale w końcu mu się udaje.

Jego nowy projekt jest w zasadzie bękartem wyszukiwarki głosowej oraz strony randkowej. Wrzucasz nagranie swojego głosu, gdzie wymawiasz podane zdanie. Następnie strona przeprowadza cię przez proces słuchania innych nagrań oraz pytań, gdzie musisz zidentyfikować płeć, narodowość oraz szacowany wiek głosu w twojej głowie. W niektórych przypadkach udaje mu się nawet zawęzić wybór do poszczególnych akcentów.

Wtedy wyszukiwarka podaje ci listę osób, które pasują twojemu opisowi i pozwala ci usłyszeć ich próbki głosów. Jeśli oboje myślicie, że słyszycie właśnie _ten_ głos, możecie zaaranżować spotkanie.

Stark nazywa swój projekt JARVIS (Justified Analysis of Regional Variance In Syntax)*, oficjalnie uruchamia go online i wstawia do niego link na każdym możliwym forum.

~

JARVIS staje się jedną z najpopularniejszych stron w kraju w ciągu jednego tygodnia. Tony ląduje na okładce każdego magazynu w Północnej Ameryce, a Pepper oprawia w ramkę ten, gdzie nazwali go "czarującym nastoletnim cyberkupidynem" - ta kobieta jest naprawdę wcieleniem zła. W kolejnych kilku miesięcy ponad trzystu ludzi z całego świata znajduje swoją bratnią duszę używając JARVISA. Wynalazca specjalnie umieścił na dole strony licznik, na który lubi spoglądać, gdy potrzebuje małego pocieszenia dla swojego ego.

(JARVIS jest również - niestety - odpowiedzialny za kilkanaście rozwodów, gdzie ludzie porzucili wszelką nadzieję na znalezienie swojej drugiej połówki i zdecydowali się na życie z kimś innym. Jeden z ważniejszych senatorów nazwał Tony'ego "wrogiem sakramentu małżeńskiego" po tym, jak jego żona zostawiła go dla kobiety, którą poznała na JARVISIE. Stark w odpowiedzi wysłał wielki bukiet kwiatów oraz kartkę z dopiskiem: "Moje kondolencje z powodu nadchodzącego rozwodu. Dziewczyny pozdrawiają z różowego pałacu w czarnym lesie!"**)

Cała społeczność naukowców pieje w zachwycie. Wynalazca zdołał zebrać więcej danych na temat bratnich dusz, niż komukolwiek to się wcześniej udało. Coś mu się również wydaje, że biochemicy, socjologowie oraz psychiatrzy będą mieć wystarczająco materiału, by szczęśliwie się sprzeczać co powoduje efekt bratnich dusz przez najbliższą dekadę.

Problem jednak w tym, że no... Tony zawzięcie używa cyfrowego kupidyna, który jest świetny i w ogóle, ale wciąż nie jest nawet blisko znalezienia swojego dopasowania. Zawęził krąg poszukiwań do mężczyzny, Amerykanina, z okazjonalnym brooklyńskim akcentem, co sugeruje, że być może się właśnie tam urodził, prawdopodobnie jasnoskórego. Bądźmy jednak szczerzy - to tak naprawdę nie zawężało niczego w tak dużym mieście jak Nowy Jork.

Wiek faceta też był problematyczny. Brzmiał, jakby miał dwadzieścia kilka lat, ale gdy Tony wrzucał jego okazjonalne dziwne zwroty w wyszukiwarkę JARVISA, wciąż dostawał rezultat "Szacowana data urodzenia: 1920", co oznaczało, że albo jego bratnia dusza miała już dziewięćdziesiątkę na karku (blee) albo był jakimś dziwnym hipisem kochającym rzeczy vintage (co było chyba jeszcze gorsze). Za to obie opcje wyjaśniałyby, dlaczego tego gościa wciąż nie było na JARVISIE.

Z tych powodów Tony spędzał wszystkie swoje weekendy na Williamsburgu***, rozmawiając z każdym napotkanym mężczyzną noszącym fedorę. Gdy minęły cztery tygodnie, a on wciąż nie znalazł swojej bratniej duszy, chłopak zaczął się porządnie zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno chce chłopaka, który nieprzerwanie gada o płytach winylowych oraz prawdopodobnie ubiera się jak drwal.

Krótko po tym dostaje telefon od Fury'ego.

~

\- Jeśli chodzi o ten wypadek z dynią i helikopterem, to to naprawdę nie była moja wina - zaczął Tony od samego progu, gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Inżynier zawsze wychodził z założenia, że najlepszą defensywą była dobra ofensywa. - Ta część z kozami, okej, przyznaję, rzeczywiście mogłem je sprowokować i wywołać u nich lekką złość, ale to tylko dlatego, że Clint potrzebował czegoś, co odciągnie od niego uwagę...

\- To nie dlatego cię tu wezwałem, Stark - przerywa mu Fury, unosząc brew. - Ale możesz być pewien, że porozmawiamy o dyniowej wpadce później.

Brunet uspokaja się trochę, chociaż wciąż ma buntowniczy wyraz w oczach.

\- Zaprosiłem cię, ponieważ chcę, byś kogoś poznał - kontynuuje dyrektor. - Kapitanie?

Drzwi za Furym się otwierają i wchodzi przez nie wysoki muskularny blondyn w uniformie agenta TARCZY. Tony jest lekko zdezorientowany przez dziwne uczucie w swoich ramionach, gdy mężczyzna wyciąga dłoń w jego kierunku.

\- Steve Rogers, miło mi pana poznać, panie Stark. - I wtedy głowa Tony'ego nagle unosi się do góry w szoku. _On zna ten głos._

\- Ty _dupku_ \- mówi do Fury'ego. - Od kiedy o tym wiesz?

\- Od kiedy wiem o czym, Stark? - pyta ciemnoskóry mężczyzna z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Tony ma ochotę mu przyłożyć.

\- Nie udawaj głupiego. Niby z jakiego innego powodu miałbyś mnie tu wezwać? Żebym poznał jakiegoś nowego robola TARCZY? Gówno prawda. _Wiedziałeś._ Musiałeś wiedzieć. Nie ma żadnego innego powodu, by Iron Man miał poznać...

\- Miał poznać Kapitana Amerykę - wtrąca ostro Fury, przerywając tyradę inżyniera.

Tony czuje, jak jego mózg dosłownie uderza w mur.

W końcu porządnie przygląda się blondynowi - Steve'owi - pierwszy raz od kiedy ten tu wszedł.

\- Wygląda całkiem dobrze jak na weterana drugiej wojny światowej - zauważa powoli. - W szczególności jak na kogoś kto, no wiesz, był _martwy oraz zamrożony_ przez siedemdziesiąt lat. A teraz stoi tu? Gdy ostatnim razem słyszałem o Kapitanie Ameryce, ten cieszył się życiem jako mięsny lód na patyku.

\- Nasz oddział naukowy zdołał wymyśleć jak wydobyć go z lodu jakiś rok temu - wyjaśnia Nick, wciąż mierząc młodego mężczyznę wzrokiem. - Nie chcieliśmy go za bardzo straszyć zanim się nie przystosuje do nowej rzeczywistości, więc aż do teraz jego powrót był zachowany w ścisłej tajemnicy. Jednakże, zważając na predyspozycje _niektórych_ ludzi do widowiskowych oraz pełnych wybuchów heroicznych akcji...

\- Hej!

\- ... pomyśleliśmy, że współpraca z nim może pozytywnie na ciebie wpłynąć i trochę cię ogarnąć. - Skończył szef TARCZY.

\- Och. - To wszystko na co było stać Starka, bo nagle każdy element znajduje swoje miejsce w układance. Rok temu - to właśnie mniej więcej wtedy zaczął słyszeć głos Steve'a. Brooklyński akcent. Przestarzały slang.

Tony zaczyna czuć radość wypełniającą go od środka, jasną oraz ognistą, która zamienia się w potok rozentuzjazmowanego śmiechu, gdy ten patrzy na Steve'a, który wpatruje się w niego z zaskoczeniem od chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę kogo właśnie spotkał.

Brunet wstaje, by chwycić wciąż wyciągniętą dłoń Rogersa i jest to jak zamknięcie obwodu elektronicznego. Czuje, jakby fajerwerki wybuchały mu tuż pod skórą, rozświetlając jasno zakończenie wszystkich nerwów - obezwładniające uczucie słuszności, przynależności oraz szczęścia. _Miłości._ Na jego twarz wypływa absolutnie wielki, przyprawiający o mdłości uśmiech, a usta Steve'a odwzajemniają gest.

\- Hej, jestem Tony Stark - przedstawia się. - Przepraszam za te małe załamanie sprzed chwili. Przyrzekam, że normalnie nie jestem aż tak bardzo melodramatyczny.

Blondyn się śmieje, a jego głęboki głos jest pełen nieokreślonych emocji.

\- To chyba największe kłamstwo jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Dosłownie pierwszym zdaniem, które wypowiedziałeś w moich myślach było "Rhodey, jeśli nie pozwolisz przyczepić mi wrotek do zbroi, to przyrzekam, że umrę z żalu oraz smutku, a ty będziesz miał wyrzuty sumienia."

\- Ej, po pierwsze, to są _Elektro Statyczne Energiczne Wyścigówki_ , okej, a po drugie, są totalnie zajebiste, poczekaj aż je zobaczysz - odpiera z oburzeniem inżynier.

\- Wyobrażałem sobie ciebie w pełnej zbroi rycerza z kółkami przyczepionymi do stóp - odgryza się Rogers, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając. - Spędziłem większość czasu myśląc, że moja bratnia dusza jest _lekko_ _szurnięta._

Siedzący za nimi Fury zaczyna się krztusić i robi się cały fioletowy na twarzy.

\- Za to ty, Kapitanie Niedopowiedzenie, byłeś tak nudny jak to tylko możliwe. Serio, bohater drugiej wojny światowej, największy wróg HYDRY, agent TARCZY, a jedyne co dostawałem, to jakieś małe tekściki w stylu: „ _Muszę pamiętać, by po pracy zajść do sklepu i kupić jajka”_? Czy ty _na siłę starałeś się_ utrudnić mi znalezienie cię?

Nick wciąż się dławi i wygląda, jakby rzeczywiście miał udar. Mała część mózgu Tony'ego, która akurat nie jest zajęta ciągłym powtarzaniem „Steve. Steve, moja bratnia dusza. _Steve_ _”,_ radośnie dokumentuje widok Fury'ego ruszającego bezgłośnie ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody próbująca oddychać, by móc się kiedyś z tego pośmiać.

\- To nie tak, że ci się to w końcu nie udało - odpiera Steve, patrząc na Starka z uczuciem w oczach.

\- _Zbudowałem nową wyszukiwarkę specjalnie dla ciebie_ \- mówi gderliwie brunet. - Dosłownie szukałem cię na całym świecie, a ty przez ten cały czas byłeś _tuż obok_ , ukrywany przez cyklopa McDemomana****.

\- To prawda - zgadza się Steve, a uśmiech ani na sekundę nie schodzi z jego ust. – Ale teraz oboje tu jesteśmy. Co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli coś zjeść? Poznać się trochę lepiej.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy omawiania kwestii ciebie ukrywającego się w TARCZY, podczas gdy ja przekopałem się cały glob by cię znaleźć - oznajmia poważnie Tony. - Ale jedzenie brzmi dobrze. W zasadzie to brzmi idealnie. Dzięki, Fury, do zobaczyska! - woła miliarder, machając wolną dłonią na pożegnanie, jednocześnie odwracając się w stronę wyjścia. Jego druga ręka wciąż tkwi w silnym uścisku dłoni Steve'a, który nie wygląda, jakby miał ją zamiar puścić w najbliższym czasie.

Brunetowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadza.

\- Okej, więc żarcie. Co myślisz o szawarmie? Ale najpierw wpadniemy do mnie, żebym mógł ci pokazać moją zbroję oraz uświadomić ci jak czadziorskie są wrotki - mówi, jednocześnie pławiąc się w śmiechu Steve'a, który rozbrzmiewa zarówno w jego uszach, jak i w głowie.

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Słownik (od tłumaczki):  
> * JARVIS – nie udało mi się wpaść na żadne idealne przetłumaczenie tej nazwy. Dosłowne tłumaczenie brzmiałoby mniej więcej „Justowana Analiza Regionalnej Wariancji Syntaksu”, co brzmi jak flaki z olejem. Chciałam wymyśleć własną wersję, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy nic lepszego od „Identyfikacyjna Analiza Różnych Wariancji Interakcji Słownych”. Błagam – jeśli wpadniecie na coś lepszego, to dajcie mi znać  
> ** Nie wiem, ile osób załapało ten dwuznaczny żart, ale jeśli go zrozumieliście, to wasze umysły są tak dalekie od bycia niewinnymi, jak to tylko możliwe *kolejna anielska mina*  
> *** Dzielnica w Nowym Jorku  
> **** Postać z gry Team Fortress 2. Jest to ciemnoskóry Szkot z przepaską na oku, który bezustannie przeklina, pije i non stop chodzi wkurzony. 
> 
> Dodatkowa informacja od autorki:  
> „Niektórzy zapytali mnie czemu bratnie dusze nie mogą zorganizować spotkania, jeśli mogą siebie nawzajem usłyszeć. Oto moja odpowiedź: w tym uniwersum wewnętrzne głosy nie są do końca wynikiem świadomej komunikacji. Są to bardziej fragmenty tego, co akurat osoba myśli w danym czasie.  
> Tony nie ma żadnego mózgoustnego filtru, więc cokolwiek zdarzy mu się pomyśleć, to niemal na pewno wychodzi to z jego ust chwilę później. Steve, biedulek, wciąż jest lekko przytłoczony całym tym „każdy, kogo znasz nie żyje, witaj w przyszłości”, więc stara się zbytnio na tym nie skupiać i zajmuje swoje myśli przyziemnymi sprawami – właśnie dlatego głos w głowie Starka brzmiał tak nudno.  
> Przepuszczam, że jeśli naprawdę skupisz się na wymawianiu swojego imienia oraz adresu w myślach przez dłuższy okres czasu, to mogłoby to zadziałać, ale zależy to wszystko na tym, czy twoja bratnia dusza przypadkiem właśnie nie śpi, czy próbuje się wsłuchać w twój głos oraz czy dojdzie do niej na tyle dużo informacji by połapać się o co chodzi.”


End file.
